gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
CBS-68 Euclides
The CBS-68 ''Euclides'' (aka Euclides, Euclid) is a Celestial Being support craft under Fereshte in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Euclides is Celestial Being’s factory ship. It is designed as a massive space-faring mobile construction station and has all the amenities of a Celestial Being (CB) factory facility. The ship is fully prepared for mid-space construction, repair, maintenance, and resources support to any CB ship, facilities, and installations. The ship's bow contains a (undefined) bay, rotatable docking ring, a main hatch, and a roof hatch. The command bridge is above the cargo bay and near the main hatch. Behind the bridge and in between the docking ring is the roof hatch. It is meant for loading and exchanging materials between the modules and the bay during repair and supply runs; it can be equipped with crawlers for surface transport. Attached to the docking ring are eight large work arms modules for repairs, construction, and maintenance. The docking ring was designed to adapt various modules for ease of equipment exchange in reflection of its task(s) and the same system can be found on the Ptolemy. As the work arms are movable, the ship can also accommodate the CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 that is built later without any modifications. The ship's middle and aft sections are the least defined with the features there serving unknown purposes. The ship's internal layout is least understood. The command bridge is similar in design to Ptolemy's. The bay area remains undefined and the ship has a holding area that can support two mobile suits and one shuttle. However, complete details of its support capacity and internal workings remains unclear. As a ship that traverses across space, it has all the amenities to accommodate a crew on long term missions. It has living quarters for crew members to rest and a medical bay for the injured and/or ill."Wrong Choice," Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 12. Because CB is often understaffed for managing their ships, Haros and Karels are used to compensate to help run and maintain both the ship and complete major (re)construction work. Although not built for combat, the ship was installed with a GN Field System to protect itself from enemy attacks. However, the ship utilizes stealth with its GN particles. It creates a natural cloaking-effect against electronic sensors; it can be detected through wide area network sensors that detect sudden area zone blackouts for its whereabouts. Unfortunately, during the rise of the ESF and Innovators, the stealth features became less effective as they developed new generation e-sensors that can detect GN particles; CB engineers never installed Optical Camouflage onto Euclides to enhance its stealth capabilities. The Euclides has a hybrid propulsion system; it has four GN Verniers and four Ion Plasma Engines to travel across space.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Compilation Volume 3 This design allows the ship to move even without any Gundams onboard. For combat, the ship can be used as a tactical carrier, but it heavily relies on mobile suits and support crafts to defend itself as it is weaponless. With only a GN Field for protection, it can only repel limited ballistics and particle weapons. However, ESF and Innovators-based particle weaponry can potentially cause critical damage as the Euclides wasn't built to endure the strains of combat; the ship is best utilized from afar as a mobile operations station for combat intelligence and emergency repairs. The ship was not used to support the Ptolemy during the armed interventions in AD 2307-2308 as Fereshte member, Fon Spaak, was against direct contact between the two teams. After he went rouge, Fon eventually activated the ship to serve as his personal base of operations. He originally planned to recover Veda from the Moon, but when that failed, he loaded Veda's old terminal core onto the Euclides for his own use. Special Equipment & Features ;*GN Field :The field is created by GN particles thickly concentrated in a local area of space. GN particles are shaped and focused into a spherical form for full defensive coverage; the field itself is not restricted to spherical forms. The field itself can wrap around any shape or size, so long as the necessary amount of particles can be used to form around the surface it was generated/formed on. ;*Work Arm Module :The front of the hull can be fitted with eight giant work arms. History In Gundam 00F chapter 16, Celestial Being traitor Fon Spaak, who made it into outer space, reactivated the factory ship Euclides. Together with Hanayo, Fon used the ship as his main base of operations. In A.D. 2311, Fon resurfaced to unleash his plan of disrupting the Solar Energy distribution to the territories of Earth Sphere Federation using numerous gathered asteroids. Euclides was used to attach propellers and explosives to these massive objects. In Gundam EXA, Fon uses the on-board Veda terminal to design a computer virus and embed it to Pigna Hershey. When Pigna dive-out from AD world, the virus instantly infects the General Answer, allowing Fon and Hanayo to project themselves in Jupiter X. Although Leos Alloy manages to clean the system using anti-virus software designed by the original Veda, Fon and Hanayo remain as rogue programs in General Answer. Picture Gallery CBS-68 Euclides - Front View.jpg CBS-68 Euclides - Side View.jpg CBS-68 Euclides - Back View.jpg Euclides.png| Euclides.jpg|With docked Ptolemy Notes & Trivia *Euclides name is derived from Euclid, a Greek mathematician from Alexandria. *The real life designer is Takayuki Yanase. Articles & References Gundam 00F Euclides.jpg|Technical Detail/Design (Original Japanese Gundam 00F manga Scan) CBS-68 Euclides - Technical Detail-Design.jpg|Technical Detail/Design (Fan translated English Gundam 00F manga Scan) External links *CBS-68 Euclides on MAHQ.net